Talk:Lise Hohenstein/@comment-25228560-20160403034941/@comment-24663971-20160403045339
What writers? The anime writers? They were just following the light novel the best they could, given the timeframe they had. The light novel writer, Uchida? I mean, just because a character you liked died doesn't say anything about his skill as a writer or a failure on his part. Not everyone gets a storybook ending. Yes, he could have let her live and still not let it be a happy ending, but Lise (and Irisdina and everyone else who died for that matter) do not need to live for it to be a good ending, or a complex story. You have every right as a reader/watcher whatever to be dissatisfied with elements of the plot, but it doesn't mean Theodor was out of character, or that Uchida failed in his plot work. Complex stories are always interpreted by folks differently, both characters and plot. Whereas you believe it was completely inconceivable for Theodor to kill Lise, I don't. Wherever you got the idea Theodor killed her because he thought she betrayed him is way out of left field. I mean, where did that happen? He put her out of her misery, for all intents and purposes. And it sucked for him, he hated it. In the Light Novel, the rebels did capture her and interrogated her, then forced Theodor to execute her to prove that he was loyal to their cause, a very messed up thing to do. Theodor definitely broke inside as he held his crying sister in his arms, knowing what he was about to do, what he had to do to ensure that Irisdina's and Katia's dreams could come true. I'm sure he felt worse when Lise herself admitted that she was no longer herself, begging him to forget her after she had become a dog of the Stasi. The anime didn't get to write that because of time constraints, but I still feel the way they went about it captured Lise's pov fairly well. She was in horrible pain for years, subjected to horrors, and only granted a slight reprieve when she was "saved" by Beatrix and allowed the chance to see Theodor. She thought that what she was doing was right based on the information she had, not to mention that the effect of her actions while serving the Stasi warped her moral compass and gave her a wicked sense of nihilism and a lack of faith in people in general. When faced with rejection her desperation drove her to come onto her brother, someone she had feelings for anyway, in an overt sexual manner since that was what she had been trained to do, the only thing she knew men wanted. And when faced with a rival like Irisdina she reacted with violence, both based off of her own feelings and belief of distrust, as well as what I'm sure is Beatrix's influence. Lise was a really strong character, and I think the tragic overtone has great depth that offered more insight into their characters and drove the plot forward at the same time. Too many times the Japanese market is so saturated with the same cliches that I was really glad that, despite still following some of these trends, Schwarzesmarken holds its own and offers a unique blend of story that needs to be seen in more Japanese media. And yes, Lise was a strong character to survive those horrors, and her actions prove it. Both the good and the bad, she left a great impact on the entire cast. But being strong doesn't grant you some death reprieve; bad things happen to good people as the old saying goes.